


Fără Sens

by sneaky_hawk



Series: Dorință ~AiKev~ [1]
Category: soulshifter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: El primer AiKev que escribí después de dos años. Nos reímos mucho mientras lo escribíamos.Sólo quería desempolvarlo y sacarlo a pasear porque la neta tenía unas ganas enormes de escribirlos...because of reasons XD





	Fără Sens

Era increíble estar consciente de que esa criatura lo tenía en la palma de su mano y podía hacer de él lo que quisiera. Más sorprendente era, aún, que Aiden no opusiera resistencia alguna. Él, el mayor al que todos admiraban, si no es que le temían al punto de la obediencia… Él, de cuya presencia regia huían los cobardes y los débiles de fuerza… Él, quien provocaba el temor y la sumisión de aquellos que doblegaban su frágil voluntad ante el encanto masoquista de saberse una presa acorralada… Él, era él quien se convertía en menos que un remedo de eso cuando el dueño de su atención entraba en su campo sensorial.

Y era que lo miraba sonreír…y el mundo se convertía en un lugar cálido y mejor. El favor de su existencia hacía que el aire corriera con mayor facilidad y que su corazón fuera al compás del ritmo de sus pasos, de sus movimientos, de su respiración. Cosas tan sencillas lo hacían tan feliz que empezaría a sentirse ridículo si no fuera porque no era algo que en verdad le preocupara: ver sus ojos lacados semejando estrellas cuando la emoción le arrebataba el sentido común; percibir en el aire la frescura de una colonia sutil que complementaba –aunque no superaba– su esencia natural; sentir cómo su cuerpo embonaba perfectamente entre, debajo y sobre el suyo, como si hubieran estado diseñados específicamente para ese propósito; escuchar la montaña rusa, la variedad de tonos que adquiría su voz: desde el más agudo gritillo de emoción hasta el más oscuro ronroneo perdido en la cálida liquidez de la lujuria; y el saborear esas palabras, esa esencia, esa emoción, el ímpetu, la pasión que convertían a esa persona en el ser más hermoso que la Creación jamás hubiera concebido.

Si el mundo lo hubiera perdido aquél fatídico día, todo hubiera perdido el sentido. Si el mundo lo hubiera perdido aquél día, en ese mismo instante, todo hubiera explotado. Y, de no haberlo hecho, Aiden mismo se hubiera encargado de derrumbarlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Una. Pieza. A la vez.

Como no pasó así, perdonó al mundo y ahora gozaba del permiso de seguir girando sin sufrir bajo su mirada rencorosa y la fuerza de su ira que, dicho sea de paso, hubiera sido mucha.

—Amor… —ese timbre vocal edulcorado acarició sus oídos e intentaba atraerlo con gentileza hacia una realidad que se esforzaba en empujarlo de vuelta a su ensoñación diurna porque… ¡Ay! Su voz lo llenaba de una alegría tan genuina que, sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera escuchado en su vida, jamás sería suficiente. No quería dejar de percibirlo cerca. Nunca.

—Amor… —repitió. Una palabra tan hermosa, dirigida a él. Un suspiro de embeleso amenazó con abandonar sus pulmones. Logró virarlo de manera que enmascarara su causa inicial.

_Dime más_ …

—Amóooooor… ¿Me escuchas? Toc-toc —su mirada fue inundada por ese tono de verde de matiz perfecto. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sintió cómo las manos de Kevin enmarcaban su mandíbula y vio, con mucho esfuerzo (y, probablemente, una expresión poco seductora en los ojos), cómo el sujeto de su perdición fruncía el ceño—. ¿Estás ahí? Te noto algo distraí–

No lo dejó terminar. Acercó sus labios a los de Kevin para silenciarlo. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento de espontaneidad, aunque con algo de pesar porque eso significaba tener que apartarse de esa imagen divina.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Kevin. Parpadeó un poco, como embelesado, confundido y prendido a la vez. Lo escuchó inhalar aire y luego dejó escapar un “fuuu” de entre sus labios.

—¿A qué vino eso? —seguía con las manos colocadas sobre las mejillas de Aiden, pero una sonrisa complacida jugueteaba con sus labios. Aiden sonrió con malicia y se acercó de nuevo para besar la punta de su nariz.

—¿En serio, Kev? ¿Necesito una razón? —y colocó su frente sobre la del pelirrojo.

—Mmmnoooup. Pero…fue muy…

—¿Repentino?

—Sí. Y estamos en la…

—Escuela, sí. ¿Cuándo me dirás cuál es el problema?

—¿”Problema”? —Aiden sintió cómo Kevin alzaba las cejas contra su frente.

—Es lo mismo que yo decía. No hay ninguno. Fin del caso —siempre era divertido ver que, de vez en cuando, Kevin todavía se sintiera sorprendido por estas tonterías. El profesor torció la boca y, mientras intentaba alejarse de él, le dijo, divertido:

—Tus juegos y tergiversación de palabras están muy oxidados, amor. Ese ha sido el peor que has hecho en los últimos dos años…

—Literalmente —dijo Aiden sin darle importancia ni profundizar en el asunto. La sonrisa seguía puesta en sus labios. Permitió que Kevin siguiera intentando huir de él lo suficiente como para darle una falsa impresión de salirse con la suya y, antes de dejarlo acceder a su libertad, lo reclamó de nuevo para sí con un suave tirón que lo devolvió a su justo lugar con la gracia de una pareja de bailarines de concurso en plena pista. Kevin lanzó su cuello hacia atrás con una risotada antes de acurrucarse contra Aiden—. Y aun así… —lo tomó de la cintura, lo atrajo más hacia sí y escondió su nariz en ese cuello dulce y deseable y suyo— …sigues encontrándome encantador.

Una risita más íntima retumbó en su cuello seguida de un: “Modestia, señor Von Vuk. Modestia”.

— _Oblígame_ —Aiden besó el espacio donde escuchó el nacimiento de esa vibración y, a cambio, recibió un suave golpe sobre la cabeza con un objeto plano (presumiblemente, la tapa dura de un libro). El pelinegro rio también, divertido ante la petición de un imposible y la reacción posterior. Sintió a Kevin estremecerse con ese sonido.

—No empieces con cosas que no podrás terminar… —el jugueteo era evidente en el suspiro que le contestó. Aiden sonrió más sobre su cuello. Le encantaba escuchar cómo se hacía del rogar.

—Oh, pero sí planeo terminar. No me gusta dejar cosas a medias —dijo con un remedo de puchero.

—Y tú sabes que a mí tampoco —una mano se acercó por segunda ocasión a su mandíbula y ese tacto conocido se adjudicó la posesión de su mentón, su barbilla, y lo obligó a salir de la guarida que se había procurado. El verde intenso encaró al gris oscurecido a nivel de azul y al deseo que se reflejaba en ellos—. Viene con aquello del desorden obsesivo-compulsivo. Pero, en este caso...vale la pena.

Ese murmullo implicaba muchas más cosas por las dos octavas que había descendido que por lo dicho en sí.

—Pensé que no querías hacer nada al respecto… —la entonación convirtió al susurro en una pregunta.

—Como siempre, es demasiado tarde. Debiste pensar en eso hace cinco minutos.

Era increíble saber que, en asuntos como estos y con esa persona que lo desarmaba, nunca había marcha atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> El primer AiKev que escribí después de dos años. Nos reímos mucho mientras lo escribíamos. 
> 
> Sólo quería desempolvarlo y sacarlo a pasear porque la neta tenía unas ganas enormes de escribirlos...because of reasons XD


End file.
